


Lead Me There

by ThegoodshipRickyl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThegoodshipRickyl/pseuds/ThegoodshipRickyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick & Daryl in the woods</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead Me There

"So where _is_ this _alleged_ fishing spot?" Rick said, a touch of exasperation in his breathless voice after Daryl had just led him on a march through the woods that surrounded their house. It was early autumn, still fairly warm, and Rick was sweating, having been out in it for the last half-hour. To his annoyance, Daryl looked completely at ease, and Rick made the mental note to start going with him every time he went out, if only to see him like that more often.

 

"Can you make it about five more minutes?" Daryl asked, the hint of a smug smile forming on his lips as he took in Rick's discomfort.

 

Rick grumbled a reluctant affirmative and put his head down, following Daryl on their thin path, which Daryl had earlier informed him was probably a deer trail. Daryl practically scampered ahead while Rick tripped over roots and rocks for another five minutes before they reached a break in the trees, overlooking an arm of the lake.

 

Rick stepped into the clearing and was immediately bathed in the light of the low-hanging Georgia sun, spreading out over the water and crystallizing every wave that rose and fell in the gentle breeze. He looked back at Daryl, who ducked his head and shrugged, digging his toe into the dirt.

 

"It's a hell of view," Rick said softly.

 

Daryl looked up, appraising Rick with the beginning of something in his eyes. "Sure is."

 

Rick grinned and slowly ambled over to him. "Are you trying to _seduce_ me, Mr Dixon? In front of God and Georgia?"

 

Daryl rolled his eyes and leaned back against the nearest tree, folding his arms across his chest as Rick approached. Rick didn't stop until they were toe to toe, and he could smell the woods on Daryl's skin, count every drop of sweat on his brow.

 

"C'mere," Daryl said suddenly, reaching for Rick's waist, strong hands pulling him in until they were flush, the tree supporting them both.

 

Rick sucked in a surprised breath before grinning and claiming Daryl's mouth, spreading his hands over Daryl's sides to feel his heartbeat, steady and strengthened by their long walk. His fingers teased at the hem of Daryl's shirt, questioning, wanting to feel all of that flushed, warm skin underneath. Daryl grunted and pushed Rick away just long enough peel the shirt off himself, letting it fall to the ground.

 

Rick paused, his hands hovering over Daryl's hips. "You sure?"

 

Daryl gave him a dirty look. "It's not a big deal," he mumbled.

 

Rick searched his eyes for permission and found it, shy as it was, before grabbing hold of Daryl, kissing him firmly, one hand on his waist, the other cupping the side of his neck, stroking over his jaw with his thumb. Daryl responded eagerly, getting his hands up under Rick's shirt so he could pull it off and press his fingers into Rick's skin like a hot brand and draw him in tight to his own body. The rush of feeling Daryl's burning hot skin against his own drew a groan from him and his lips slid off Daryl's mouth to travel down his jawline and to his neck. Daryl made an appreciative half-whimper-half-moan, and placed an a encouraging hand on the back of Rick's head, gently pushing him lower and lower.

 

Much of Daryl's body had so far gone unmapped by Rick's lips, but he was making up for it by thoroughly exploring his chest, inch by inch, down to his stomach and finally to the waistline of his pants, where he stopped to catch his breath and look up to Daryl for any sign of continuing.

 

Daryl shook his head, though, hauling Rick back up to his full height, where they were once again eye to eye and Daryl pulled him in for another kiss, slower, no longer burning but smouldering. Rick felt Daryl's hands travel to the front of his jeans, and, after a split-second hesitation, clumsily pop open his fly and pull down his zipper, with Rick arching his body towards him to give him easier access. Daryl's hands were just slightly trembling as he pulled Rick's cock out but seemed to gain sureness at the low, keening moan that came from high in Rick's throat when he closed his fingers around it.

 

Rick had to break their kiss, letting his forehead fall to Daryl's shoulder as he thrust into his hand desperately. It wasn't long before he was sinking his teeth into the crook of Daryl's neck and coming with a ragged groan, his hands clutching at Daryl's sides fiercely. After recovering for a few moments he stroked one of his hands down Daryl's side and plucked at the waistband of his pants.

 

"My turn," he said, voice rough, holding Daryl's gaze as he lowered to his knees, onto the soft, moist earth. Daryl's eyes squeezed shut as he nodded, letting out a soft gasp as he ran his fingers through Rick's hair. Rick opened up his pants, revealing a damp erection that pushed against his boxers. He palmed at it through the fabric, smiling to himself when Daryl writhed against his hand. He decided to take it slow with him, glad that he could focus everything on him since Daryl had already given him his.

 

Rick pushed his nose against Daryl, breathing him in before putting his mouth over his still-covered cock, pressing his tongue against it lovingly. Above him, Daryl's breathing was growing more harsh, his fingers scrabbling against Rick's scalp insistently, so Rick gently pulled his boxers down, hearing him hiss as he squirmed against the rough bark of the tree.

 

Rick took him in his mouth slowly, letting him slide forward before pulling back to stroke him a few times with the hand that wasn't leaving fingerprint marks in the flesh just above his hip. Daryl was nearly sobbing with it, letting out a strained whimper as Rick placed a teasing kiss to the tip of his cock.

 

Rick closed his eyes, breathing deep one last time before swallowing him down again, this time putting his whole effort into getting Daryl off as hard as he could. The heat of Daryl on his tongue made his head swim and he could only distantly hear Daryl's fingers scraping against the bark of the tree, grabbing at it frantically. Rick had to hold his hips back as he filled his mouth and he sucked him dry, lapping up every drop that he could get, moaning his satiation so it vibrated against Daryl's dick and he had to grab Rick by the hair to pull him off, with the little strength he could muster as he trembled against the tree.

 

Knees wobbly, Rick pulled himself up Daryl's body, leaning in close enough to feel his panting breaths against his skin. He brought his hands to Daryl's face, gently cupping his jaw and drawing him in for a spine-melting kiss, letting Daryl taste what was left of himself on Rick's tongue. Daryl was practically putty in Rick's hands, sinking into his touch as Rick wrapped his arms around his lower back and pulled him in closer. His skin was gradually cooling in the crisp evening air, and Rick noticed that the sun was going down behind them, bathing their surroundings in a warm autumn glow. He pulled away slightly to study Daryl in the falling daylight, the way his chest blushed in patches and glistened with sweat. He was looking back at Rick through the hair that hung over his eyes, his cheeks pink, a small smile tugging at his mouth.

 

"I shoulda showed you this place a long time ago," he muttered wryly.

 

Rick chuckled and went to pick both of their shirts off the ground. He used his own to clean off the mess he made on Daryl's stomach and gave Daryl's back to him.

"Thanks," he said, blushing harder as he pulled the shirt on quickly.

 

Rick just balled his up in his fist, briefly tempted to leave it there as a marker, maybe even hang it from "their" tree. Daryl seemed to read his thoughts though and glared at him disapprovingly.

 

"Don't litter," he warned.

 

Rick gave him an innocent look. "It's not biodegradable?"

 

Daryl shot him an amused look. "Say that again, college boy?"

 

Rick ducked his head and shrugged. "Ain't like we're never comin' here again," he purred, getting back into Daryl's space. Daryl's head fell back and he sighed contentedly when Rick nuzzled his neck.

 

"Need to get back," he whispered, laying his hands on Rick's chest to halfheartedly push him away.

 

"Home or here?"

 

Daryl breathed a chuckle. "C'mon," he muttered, giving Rick's shoulder a light shove to get him back on their trail. Rick did as he was told, but not before chucking his shirt high into the tree, watching it drape over a branch as Daryl groaned behind him and gave him another push, this time in between his bare shoulder blades. Rick turned around and caught his arm, dragging him in for one final kiss before taking off through the dimly lit woods, their home and their bed never too far away to want to fall into.


End file.
